Forgotten Memories
by Kouzuki
Summary: .."Darimana aku harus mulai? Tubuhmu? Tangan? Kaki? Wajah? Atau.. Organ dalammu?" --AU, OOC, Rated M for Bloody. Sucks at summary, Mind to RnR?


**Title**: Forgotten Memories

**Pairing**: Dark Ichigo (a.k.a Hichigo/Shirosaki) & Kurosaki Ichigo

**Rated**: M

**Genre**: Horror/Tragedy

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is _NOT_ mine. Nih laptop aja bukan punya saia.

**Summary: **.."Darimana aku harus mulai? Tubuhmu? Tangan? Kaki? Wajah? Atau.. Organ dalammu?" --Shirosaki Hichigo merupakan seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sudah memakan banyak korban di kota Karakura. Ketika menjalankan tugasnya, terjadi sesuatu tak terduga sehingga ia mengalami amnesia. Ichigo yang melihatnya, segera menolongnya dan merawatnya. AU, OOC, Rated M for Bloody.

**A/N: **Ga nyangka saia bikin nih fic dengan tampang datar.. ._." keseringan nonton film horror bloody. (halah) Padahal fic pertama aja belom selesai..

Oke, ini fic ke-2 saia di Bleach! Jadi maklumin kalo masih ada typo, dan ke'gaje'annya. Buru-buru update sebelum ujian.. ;_;

Enjoy!

* * *

**WARNING:** Gaje, OOC, Rated M for Bloody etc.

* * *

_**From the time I was born, till the day I die...**__**  
**__**The only side I am on, is my own.**__**  
**__**--- Genjyo Sanzo,(Saiyuki Reloaded)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**FORGOTTEN MEMORIES**

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Karakura dimalam hari. Awan hitam menutupi langit menghalangi sinar bulan sampai ke permukaan bumi. Suara guntur bergemuruh dan kilat menyambar disertai angin kencang.

"Hh.. hh." Seorang perempuan berlari ditengah hujan. Ia terus berlari hingga sampai dibawah sebuah jembatan didekat sungai Karakura dan berteduh disana, nafasnya terengah-engah.

Suara langkah seseorang terdengar diantara bunyi derasnya hujan disertai dengan suara cipratan air, suara langkah tersebut semakin mendekat kearah perempuan itu. "Jangan terus kabur seperti itu, percuma saja. Lagipula aku sendiri juga jadi repot."

Tampak sosok seorang pemuda berbadan tegap. Seluruh tubuh dan pakaiannya basah kuyup karena hujan. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pisau. Cahaya dari kilat yang menyambar memperlihatkan wajahnya, ia memiliki rambut berwarna putih, kulit pucat yang menyamai warna rambutnya sendiri. Yang berbeda adalah matanya, warna putih yang seharusnya mengelilingi iris emasnya berwarna hitam. "Ketemu." Ia menunjukkan seringaian lebar yang tidak seperti orang lain pada umumnya.

Perempuan tersebut menjauh ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetaran. "Si-siapa kau! Apa maumu denganku!" teriaknya.

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. "Siapa aku? Kau tidak perlu tahu.. Dan aku punya tugas yang harus diselesaikan denganmu, nona." Ia berjalan mendekati perempuan itu. "Lagipula jika kuberitahu kau akan segera melupakannya." seringaiannya melebar.

Perempuan itu tambah menjauh. "Ja-jangan mendekat! Pergi kau makhluk brengsek!"

"Ooh.. _Dirty_." pemuda albino itu tersenyum licik. "Bicaramu kotor untuk seorang perempuan." Ia tiba-tiba memojokkan perempuan itu ketembok, dan meletakkan ujung mata pisaunya kepipi kiri perempuan tersebut. "Kau harus diberi sedikit hukuman, hmm..?" Ia menekan mata pisaunya kebawah sehingga menimbulkan luka gores yang cukup dalam.

"A-aaah!" rintih perempuan itu akan rasa sakit yang menyerang pipi kirinya. Ia dapat merasakan cairan hangat yang merupakan darah mengalir kebawah. "He-hentikan!"

"Shh.. Diamlah, kau tidak akan menikmatinya." bisiknya ditelinga perempuan itu, tangannya meneruskan goresan dalam dengan pisaunya keleher dan tulang selangka. Seringaiannya melebar mendengar perempuan tersebut berteriak kesakitan, ia menahan kedua tangan korbannya diatas kepala dengan satu tangan. "Kau memiliki satu tubuh yang indah.." senyum psikopat terlukis diwajahnya, mata emasnya dipenuhi keinginan untuk membunuh. "Darimana aku harus mulai? Tubuhmu? Tangan? Kaki? Wajah? Atau.. Organ dalammu?" Ia menggoreskan pisaunya kelengan perempuan itu.

Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata keperakan milik perempuan tersebut. "Ku-kumohon.. Hentikan.. Sakit.." Pandangannya mulai kabur karena kehilangan darah dari luka-lukanya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

Pemuda itu berhenti dan menatapnya sejenak. "Berhenti?" Ia tertawa kecil. "Maafkan aku, nona Nelliel. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah atasanku." Ia meletakkan ujung pisaunya tepat didepan jantung korbannya. "Dan perintahku.. Adalah untuk mengakhiri hidupmu." Dengan itu, ia menikam jantung perempuan itu. Darah segar menyiprat kewajah dan pakaiannya. Korbannya yang tidak sempat menanyakan darimana ia tahu namanya, memberikan teriakan terakhir yang kemudian tersamar oleh suara petir.

Pemuda itu membiarkan tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut jatuh ketanah. Ia menjilat bibirnya merasakan darah perempuan itu. "Indah.." Ia berjongkok dan memposisikan tubuh korbannya keposisi duduk bersandar ketembok. "Kau akan menjadi salah satu karya terbaikku." Ia memakai pisaunya dan memotong leher korbannya lalu meletakkan kepala perempuan itu dipangkuan tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Albino itu membuka mata korbannya dan mengambil kedua bola mata berwarna perak tersebut dengan pisaunya kedalam plastik kecil. "Ini bisa menjadi hadiah yang bagus."

Pemuda itu lalu berdiri. "Ah, satu lagi.." Ia merogoh saku mantelnya dan memegang sekantong plastik kecil berisi kelopak bunga mawar beserta kamera digital. Ia menebarkan kelopak bunga tersebut ketubuh tak bernyawa itu dan mengangkat kameranya. "Hmm.. Mungkin.." Ia berjongkok lagi dan dengan pisaunya ia menggoreskan luka dalam disepanjang tubuh korbannya, beberapa bagian seperti tangan ia kuliti sedikit sehingga darah lebih banyak mengalir. Merasa sudah puas, ia mengambil foto korbannya.

"_Beautiful_.."

**X.x.X**

"Shirosaki belum kembali?"

"Belum, Aizen-sama."

Pria bernama Aizen itu mendelik kearah jam dimejanya. _**11.53 PM**_. "Tumben sekali ia lebih lama, ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

Tiba-tiba pintu masuk terbuka, seorang pemuda albino datang dengan basah kuyup. "Yo."

"Ah, akhirnya kau kembali juga, Shirosaki. Ada masalah saat kau menjalankan tugasmu tadi?" tanya Aizen dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Yaahh.. Sedikit, ia terus berlari kabur sehingga aku harus mengejarnya. Tapi tenang saja, dia sudah kubereskan." Shiro menyeringai dan merogoh kantong dimantelnya. "Ini, souvenir." Ia melempar sebuah kantong plastik kecil berisi dua bola mata kearah Aizen.

Aizen menangkapnya dan mengeluarkan satu bola mata itu ketangannya. "Mata yang indah. Ini milik perempuan itu?"

"Yep."

Aizen tertawa kecil, senyumnya melebar. "Lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhnya?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Shiro mengeluarkan kamera digital dari sakunya dan menunjukkannya pada pria berambut coklat didepannya. "Ini, salah satu karya terbaikku dari yang sebelumnya kan?" Ia memperlihatkan sebuah foto seorang mayat perempuan yang memegang kepalanya sendiri dipangkuannya. Bola matanya tidak ada, tubuhnya basah kuyup dan terdapat banyak luka sayatan dalam disepanjang tubuhnya. Beberapa bagian ada yang dikuliti, sekeliling tubuhnya darah mengalir dihiasi dengan banyak kelopak bunga mawar.

Mata ungu atasannya memperhatikan hasil foto tersebut dengan seksama. "Kau benar-benar menyukai keindahan ya, Shirosaki?" Ia tertawa kecil dan memasukkan bola mata ditangannya kedalam plastik. "Grimmjow, letakkan benda ini kelemari di laboratoriumku."

Pria berambut biru disampingnya mengangguk pelan. "Baik, Aizen-sama."

Aizen mengalihkan pandangannya kepemuda albino didepan mejanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan secarik kertas. "Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.. Hmm, beres." Ia mencoret nama dan gambar tersebut dikertas itu. "Kerja bagus, Shirosaki. Ini upahmu untuk hari ini." Ia menyodorkan amplop berwarna coklat kehadapan Shiro. "Tugasmu hari ini sudah selesai, sekarang beristirahatlah. Target berikutnya akan kuberitahu besok."

Shiro mengambil amplop tersebut. "Baiklah, aku akan kembali besok pagi. Sampai nanti." Ia berbalik dan beranjak keluar. "Hei, boleh aku meminjam satu payungnya?" Ia menatap Aizen sambil menunjuk kearah keranjang berisi beberapa payung.

"Boleh saja, gunakan sesukamu."

"_Thanks_." Shiro mengambil satu payung dan beranjak keluar dengan seringaian lebar. Siapa yang akan menjadi target berikutnya?

**X.x.X**

"Pagi ini telah ditemukan seorang mayat perempuan dibawah jembatan Karakura. Kondisi mayat yang ditemukan dalam keadaan amat mengenaskan, polisi yang memeriksa korban tersebut menganggap bahwa peristiwa ini dilakukan oleh pelaku yang sama. Kasus ini sudah terjadi untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan disebabkan oleh tusukan pisau dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. Pihak.."

"Pembunuhan lagi?" Seorang pemuda berambut orange tersebut memperhatikan berita ditelevisi dengan tatapan sinis. "Manusia macam apa yang sampai melakukan hal berturut-turut seperti itu?" Ia menghela nafas dan meneruskan mencuci piring kotornya sampai..

"ICHIGO!"

_BRAK_

Pintu depan dengan tiba-tiba dibanting terbuka dan seorang perempuan bertubuh kecil masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Dibelakangnya diikuti seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan ekspresi sedikit bersalah diwajahnya karena keributan tersebut.

"Rukia! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pintu depan! Kau bisa masuk dengan lebih sopan kan!" bentak Ichigo kesal dan hampir menjatuhkan piring ditangannya.

"Ichigo! Kau sudah lihat berita di TV pagi ini! Pembunuhan itu terjadi lagi!" kata Rukia sedikit berteriak.

"Ya ya, sudah! Aku baru saja melihatnya! Kau bisa tenang sedikit tidak!"

"Ayo kita men-" sebelum Rukia melanjutkan kata-katanya, pemuda berambut merah dibelakangnya memukulnya dikepala sehingga pingsan.

"Maafkan Rukia karena sudah membuat ribut, Ichigo. Saat ia melihat berita tersebut di TV di sebuah toko, ia langsung berteriak dan menarikku berlari ke rumahmu." jelasnya sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah Renji, ini bukan salahmu." Ia mengeringkan tangannya dan menatap tubuh Rukia tergeletak dilantai. "Uhh.. Bagaimana dengannya?"

"Aku akan membawanya kembali kerumahnya." Ia menggendong Rukia dan meletakkannya dipundaknya lalu berjalan keluar. "Ngomong-ngomong, Ichigo.. Sebaiknya kau juga harus hati-hati, apalagi dengan kasus yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi. Sampai jumpa." Renji beranjak keluar dan menutup pintu pelan.

"Haahhhh.. Kenapa pagi-pagi begini aku sudah mendapat masalah?" Ichigo duduk dimeja makan dan melirik kearah kalender. Ia tidak pergi sekolah karena sedang libur musim panas. Sementara hampir semua teman-temannya pergi berlibur bersama ke pantai, Ichigo diajak jika ingin ikut dengan mereka, tetapi ia menolak dengan alasan ia tidak bisa meninggalkan rumahnya sendiri. Memang, Ichigo tinggal sendirian dirumahnya. Ibunya meninggal saat ia berumur 10 tahun, sedangkan ayahnya Isshin serta adik-adiknya Karin dan Yuzu menyusul dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil 2 tahun yang lalu. Ia beruntung mempunyai teman-temannya yang peduli sehingga ia tidak kesepian lagi. Tetapi tetap saja.. Ia menganggap semua itu ada yang kurang.

"Ah, mungkin sebaiknya aku sedikit berjalan-jalan.." Ichigo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mandi, berganti pakaian lalu beranjak keluar rumah dan menguncinya.

**X.x.X**

Pintu depan terbuka dan Shiro masuk kedalam. "Oi Aizen, beritahu aku target berikutnya." Ia berjalan kedepan meja Aizen dan meletakkan satu tangannya dipinggangnya.

"Hmm..?" Aizen sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, kertas-kertas berserakan dimejanya. "Oh ya.. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar.." Ia sedikit mencari-cari diantara tumpukan kertas itu. "Oh ini dia, targetmu selanjutnya adalah.. Urahara Kisuke." Ia menunjukkan secarik kertas dengan foto seorang pria memakai topi dengan motif garis-garis.

Shiro mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Aizen. "Orang ini? Baiklah, kapan aku bisa mulai?"

"Kapan saja, asal tugasmu terselesaikan."

"Hn. Baik, aku akan segera mencarinya sekarang."Shiro menyeringai dan berjalan keluar.

Aizen hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah albino itu menyeringai senang akan adanya target baru, ia lalu menghela nafas dan kembali kekertas-kertas dimejanya.

Shiro memegang kertas tersebut diluar gedung tempat Aizen berada. "Hmm.. Dia sering terlihat disekitar toko buku dan obat-obatan, _huh_? Tak jauh dari sini." Ia mengantongi kertas tersebut disaku celananya dan memakai tudung jaketnya. Ia berjalan melalui jalan yang sepi agar tidak banyak orang melihatnya.

Dan benar saja, setelah ia berjalan kearah sebuah toko buku, ia melihat seorang pria memakai topi bergaris hijau putih sambil memegang sebuah kipas dan tongkat. Shiro mendengus kesal melihatnya tidak sendirian, ada seorang pria bertubuh besar berkumis serta berkacamata dan 2 anak kecil didekatnya. Ia terpaksa bersembunyi sementara sampai waktunya tepat.

Ia terus mengikuti targetnya sampai kedepan sebuah toko dengan tulisan "Toko Urahara" diatasnya. Shiro memperhatikan mereka berdiam didepan toko itu, seperti membicarakan hal yang tidak jelas sehingga suara mereka tertawa terdengar sampai ditelinganya.

Entah ia sedang beruntung, topi bergaris-garis milik Urahara, targetnya itu terbang tertiup angin. Seringaian Shiro melebar melihat Urahara berlari mencapai topinya hingga ia masuk sendirian ke sebuah gang buntu yang sepi yang tidak jauh dari sana. Bingo. Shiro tidak menghabiskan waktu sedetik pun dan langsung berjalan kearah gang tersebut. Mata emasnya melihat tergetnya sedang berada diujung gang tersebut sambil memakai topinya kembali, tubuhnya membelakangi Shiro.

"Kau Urahara Kisuke?"

Urahara tersentak mendengar suara tersebut datang dari belakangnya. Ia berbalik dan melihat seorang pemuda memakai jaket dengan tudungnya dan sedikit menunduk sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas. "Ya itu aku. Dan siapa kau? Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya sambil memainkan kipas ditangannya. Tatapannya penuh kewaspadaan.

Shiro hanya menyeringai dan langsung menyerang Urahara dengan pisau ditangannya yang selama ini disembunyikan dibalik jaketnya.

Urahara yang sedikit terkejut cepat-cepat menghindari serangan itu, ia hanya menerima sebuah goresan ringan dipipinya. "Hei! Apa-apaan! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerangku!"

Shiro tidak menjawab, malah meneruskan serangannya pada Urahara dan mengenai lengan kanannya dengan goresan dalam. Seringaiannya muncul kembali melihat darah menembus kain dipakaian targetnya.

Pria yang diserang itu mendesis menahan sakit akan luka yang dilengan kanannya. "Tch. Siapa kau! Kau mau apa!" teriaknya sambil memegang lengannya yang terluka.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, aku kesini hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan." Ia berjalan mendekati targetnya dan berniat menyelesaikan semua itu karena mengetahui waktunya tidak banyak. Shiro terhenti saat seseorang dari belakang memukulnya kencang dengan benda tumpul dari belakang tepat dibelakang kepalanya.

**Shirosaki's POV**

Aku berniat menyelesaikan semua ini dengan satu serangan lagi, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang memukulku dari belakang dengan keras sehingga membuat seluruh tubuhku lemas dan jatuh dengan lutut dan tanganku ketanah. Pandanganku berkunang-kunang dan tubuhku gemetaran saat sebuah tendangan datang dan mengenai perutku. Aku meringis kesakitan saat serangan tersebut datang beruntun. Samar-samar aku melihat pria dengan kumis dan kacamata yang sebelumnya serta kedua anak kecil itu menendang dan memukulku terus menerus tanpa henti.

Kesadaranku mulai menghilang, aku ingin melawan, tetapi tidak jika karena aku tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhku! Apa yang terjadi! Tiba-tiba serangan itu berhenti dan tubuhku berbaring menghadap langit. Dengan kesadaranku yang tersisa, samar-samar aku melihat pria besar berkacamata itu memegang pisauku dan segera menancapkannya kepundak kananku. Aku nyaris berteriak saat pisau itu menembus tubuhku dan ditarik kembali.

Mungkin ini adalah hari terakhirku? Heh, padahal aku belum sempat untuk bersenang-senang. Tubuhku mati rasa, sama sekali tidak menuruti perintahku untuk bergerak dan membalas mereka. Terakhir aku merasakan mereka memukulku dikepala lagi dengan keras, dan.. Aku hanya melihat semua menjadi.. Gelap gulita.

**X.x.X**

"Hah.. Untung bukunya tinggal satu.. Nyaris sekali aku kehabisan." Ichigo keluar dari sebuah toko buku dengan tampang puas sambil memegang sebuah kantong plastik berisi sebuah novel yang sudah lama ia nantikan. "Sekarang.. Sebaiknya aku kemana?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia menatap kelangit yang mendung dan mulai menurunkan rintik-rintik hujan.

"Apa! Hujan disaat begini! Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang!" Ichigo langsung berlari dengan terburu-buru kerumahnya, ia bersyukur rumahnya tak jauh dari situ.

Ketika berlari melewati sebuah gang, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat dengan sudut matanya. Ichigo berbalik dan mendekati gang tersebut, semuanya terlihat biasa saja.. Tetapi.. "I-itu!"

Mata Ichigo membelalak dan nyaris berteriak melihat tubuh seorang pemuda terkapar dengan banyak luka memar dan darah menembus dipakaiannya dibagian kanan. Ichigo memberanikan diri untuk mendekati tubuh tersebut dan melihat kalau pemuda itu sangat mirip dengannya sendiri, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna putih dan kulitnya hampir menyamai dengan rambutnya sendiri. Ia terkejut saat ada pisau didekat tubuh tersebut, sepertinya ia diserang oleh beberapa orang.

Ichigo melihat kalau albino itu masih bernafas walaupun kelihatan sulit. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengangkat tubuh albino itu ketangannya dan menyimpan pisau tersebut disaku jaketnya. Karena rumah sakit termasuk jauh dari situ maka ia membawanya kerumahnya. Ia sedikit kesulitan saat membawa albino tersebut karena tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih besar dari tubuh Ichigo sendiri apalagi dengan air hujan yang menambah bebannya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai dirumah Ichigo.

Pemuda berambut orange itu membuka pintu depan dan masuk terburu-buru tanpa memikirkan kondisinya yang basah kuyup. Ia tidak bisa meletakkan tubuh albino itu ketempat tidur mengingat keadaannya yang basah dan bersimbah darah, sehingga Ichigo meletakkannya disofa.

Dengan sigap ia mengambil handuk kering, baskom berisi air, obat-obatan serta perban dan kembali lalu berlutut disamping tubuh tak berdaya itu. Ichigo mulai dengan membuka pakaiannya dari jaket sampai kemeja yang dipakai pemuda itu dan meletakkannya dilantai sehingga ia bisa membersihkan luka tersebut.

"_God_.." Ia terkejut melihat luka dalam dibagian pundak albino itu. "Luka ini parah sekali.." Dengan cepat ia membersihkan luka tersebut dan membalutnya dengan hati-hati memakai perban. Sesaat ia bersyukur karena ayahnya pernah mengajarinya tentang kedokteran dan merawat luka. Setelah selesai, ia menghela nafas panjang dan membereskan peralatannya. Lalu dengan hati-hati ia membawa tubuh albino tersebut kakamarnya dan membaringkannya disana. Ichigo lalu mengganti bajunya agar tidak masuk angin dan menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu dengan selimut, ia berjalan keluar kamar dan tidur disofa.

**X.x.X**

**Shirosaki's POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Aku mencoba bangun, tetapi tubuhku lemas dan rasa sakit menyerang hampir disepanjang tubuhku, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa terluka? Dimana ini? Dan.. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa kecuali tentang diriku sendiri?

Aku tersadar dari pertanyaan dikepalaku dengan ketukan dari pintu yang lalu terbuka. Seorang pemuda masuk dan aku sempat terkejut karena wajahnya amat mirip denganku sendiri, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna orange (mungkin sejak lahir?) dan kulitnya tidak seperti denganku yang amat pucat. Ia membawa makanan dan minuman diatas sebuah nampan.

"Hei, untunglah kau sudah sadar.. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya dan meletakkan nampannya dimeja disamping tempat tidur. Ia lalu duduk disampingku.

"Apa yang.. Terjadi? Siapa kau? Dan.. Ini dimana?" tanyaku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

"Oh, maaf.. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, panggil aku Ichigo saja. Aku menemukanmu terkapar disebuah gang dengan luka cukup parah sehingga aku membawamu kerumahku." Ia berhenti sejenak lalu menatapku. "Dan siapa namamu? Kenapa kau bisa ada disana?" Ekspresinya khawatir, mata coklatnya menatapku.

Aku terdiam sejenak, rasa sakit dikepalaku muncul lagi. "Aku Shirosaki Hichigo.." Rasa sakit itu bertambah. "A-aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa selain namaku.."

Ichigo terdiam. "Jadi.. Kau kehilangan ingatanmu?"

"Mungkin.. Aku tidak tahu.."

"Apa!"

* * *

Wuoh.. Akhirnya selese juga.. Sering ditunda-tunda ngetiknya... Maaf kalo ada typo..

Mungkin saia bakal update ini fic terlambat.. Persiapan buat ujian tanggal 27 nanti.. Gomen..

Review?


End file.
